Princess Rose Dragomir
by RoseLissaBelikova
Summary: Rose and her younger sister, Lissa, are the last remaining Dragomirs and seniors at St. Vladimir's Academy with the rest of the gang we know and love from the original series. What happens when a new dhampir - a Russian exchange student - steps into the mix? Will they be able to survive what comes their way, or will the group fall apart at the seams? RxD.


**A/N: ****Hey guys, I'm not sure which story running around in my head I should write first (they're listed on my profile), so I decided to upload the first chapter of each one. They will be continued in the order of how many reviews they get.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Same Old, All New

**Rose Point of View**

I made my way to class alone, as my friends were either in guardian training or classes too far away from mine for us to walk together. Lost in my thoughts, I somehow bumped into a rather large wall, dropping all of my books. I bent down and started to pick them up when I noticed a tall, muscular dhampir kneeling down to help me.

"I apologize for bumping into you." He said formally. "Here, let me help you, Princess." I stood up to see whom I had bumped into, intrigued by his smooth, lightly accented voice. The first thing I noticed were his deep brown eyes, instantly getting lost in them.

"Thank you." I said confidently.

He smiled at me with a look I his eyes I couldn't quite decipher, and there was a long silence as we got lost in each others' gazes. After a moment, he broke the silence. "I'm Dimitri Belikov. I just transferred here from Siberia." Well, that explained the accent.

"I'm Rose. Rose Dragomir." The same old royal introductions I hated. I was still lost in his beautiful eyes.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Princess Dragomir. I've heard nothing but good about you." He bowed as a sign of respect.

I flinched, and he looked at me, confused. "Sorry, I'm not used to being called princess." I said, thinking about the recent accident that killed my parents and brother sadly. He looked at me with compassion, but without pity and took my books into his very muscular arms.

"You don't have to carry those. I'm perfectly capable." I said, smiling at him. I didn't like it when others felt obliged to carry my things because I was the precious Dragomir princess.

"Oh, I know! It's just how I was raised." He kept his eyes trained forward as we continued to walk.

"To kiss up to a royal?" I asked, not meaning to be rude, but unable to help the annoyance that leaked into my tone at the thought of how I could never tell who my real friends were. Well, outside of the little ragtag group I knew would die for each other.

He shook his head. "No, to respect a lady." He stopped to tell me, regarding me with utter seriousness that almost made me swoon.

"Oh" was all I could say. Rose Dragomir was officially rendered speechless. Being among the last two and the oldest of a powerful royal line, I was used to being treated differently. People wanted get close to me, but only so they could get the status, money, and power that comes with being in good with the Dragomir Princess. It wasn't actual respect, and I wasn't used to being genuinely respected as a person instead of as a means to an end or a status statement.

We arrived at my class when he finally gave me back my books. I smiled at him, and shook his hand, trying to show him that I thought him to be my equal. He smiled as he bowed and walked away. I made a mental note to definitely get to know him better.

I spaced out during Pre-Calculus, which wasn't new. Dimitri floated into my thoughts every once in a while; his eyes, his warm smile, and the respect with which he treated me.

"Rose Dragomir!" I focused on the teacher, who had called my name. "Headmistress Kirova would like to speak with you, Princess." He said respectfully, though I could tell he wanted to tell me off for not paying attention. I grabbed my books and almost groaned as I walked towards the door, wondering what I had done this time.

I entered the headmistress's office that had become like a second home to me. As always, it was organized in minimalist, military style. "Have a seat, Rose." Kirova said, sounding stern. But then again she always sounded stern.

I decided to just wait it out.

"We would like to offer our condolences for your family's untimely passing." She said, sounding much like she had to say the words through gritted teeth.

Kirova might hate me because I was always getting in trouble, but she was forced to respect me. Knowing this, I smirked, and decided to have some fun.

"Why thank you headmistress. I can see your genuine sincerity – I know you were practically devastated at the passing of my parents and brother. But I'm certain that's not the only thing you called me here to discuss."

The words oozed sarcasm, but I said it with a straight face and a perfectly polite, prim smile. A vein throbbed in Kirova's forehead and her jaw was clenched. She looked like she wanted to peck my eyes out.

I heard a cough of someone stifling their laughter, as the head guardian of the school, Alberta, entered, followed by three other dhampirs. I ignored them for now, figuring someone would explain their presence soon enough. Alberta nodded respectfully at me.

"Rose." Kirova caught my attention again. "We wanted to inform you about your new guardian." I was confused; moroi didn't usually get assigned guardians until graduation.

Alberta spoke up for the first time. "Princess, you must understand the situation. You are the very last of your family line. We must ensure your safety. He hasn't graduated yet but is well suited to the situation: to protect you for the time being."

"I'm always surrounded by guardians. I don't see why I need a personal one of my own." I attempted to reason diplomatically. I'd need practice for that later, right?

"I don't know, Princess. All I know is that it's the queen's orders. She replied. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes.

"So who is my guardian?" I wasn't at all thrilled but I was extremely curious about the person who would be following me around in my spare time.

"He is a new exchange student from Russia. He was trained exceptionally well, so I hope you will be pleased with his services. He will be graduating with you at the end of the year, when he will be officially assigned to you." She explained.

Wait, Russian exchange student? She couldn't mean-

"Princess, I'd like to introduce you to Novice Belikov, your anticipated guardian."

* * *

**A/N:**** Heads up that I may not continue this until I'm finished with my other story, ****_Budding Rose_****.**


End file.
